Old Rivals
by Gabi-The-Gorgeous
Summary: unfortunate circumstances has Isaac tagging along with Felix after Venus lighthouse. Jenna and Sheba are more than happy to accept Isaac into the group but both Felix and Isaac are finding it hard. Its hard to stop hating. Pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**OK, my Golden Sun Fic. read, enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 1**

'Sheba, come on' Isaac barked taking control. Sheba glanced back at Felix and then at Isaac. Isaac locked eyes with Felix and he looked into my eyes. He shivered as he stared. Felix did not look one bit happy.

'Sheba's staying with us Isaac' Felix shouted at him even though shouting was not necessary because the light house beacon was incredibly squished together.

'But we gave you the rod' Isaac protested and Felix gave me a smirk.

'When have I ever stuck to promises Isaac?' he asked Isaac. Isaac was tired and wasn't in the mood for this. After fighting Saturos and Mernardi, he really did not want to die at Felix's hand. Normally he'd be fine but he was just so tired!

'Felix…please just let Sheba-' Isaac was stopped because he fell to the ground. The light house was shaking to the max.

'SHEBA' his head swivelled around to look at Felix, gripping Sheba's arm as she hung off the lighthouse.

'Felix, Sheba, HANG ON!' he leapt across to them and grabbed Sheba's other arm. She was just about back onto the lighthouse when there was a gigantic tremor that took us by surprise. In a second, all 3 of them were falling towards the rocks at the edge of the lighthouse and those rocks sure looked a lot pointier then they had the last time Isaac had seen them.

**Jenna and Kraden**

'Where's my brother?' Jenna demanded getting impatient 'he should be here! And what's happened to Isaac?'

'Jenna...do you feel that?' Kraden asked after a second. He had felt a small tremor.

'Um…Kraden, why are we floating away from the main land?' Jenna asked as the peninsula became an island.

'I think that tremor turned into an earthquake' Kraden replied staring as the lighthouse crumbled and fell.

'Felix! Isaac! Sheba! Garet!' Jenna stared in horror 'NO!'

'Jenna…I'm sorry' Kraden said and Jenna pushed his hand away.

**Garet, Ivan and Mia**

'Great…he's dead' Garet said for the fiftieth time as they walked away from the pile of rocks that used to be a lighthouse. Funny, it still had a beam shooting out from the middle of it like it was still lit.

'We don't know that' Mia said softly 'he might still be alive with Felix and Sheba'

'Look…if the pointy, dangerous rocks didn't kill him and he managed to survive giant, big rocks from the lighthouse falling on him…Felix will kill him' Garet said grumpily and Ivan sighed.

'It's impossible travelling with you guys! Are you just giving up? Giving up on Isaac and Sheba!' Ivan growled and Mia sighed.

'Garet obviously is'

'Look Mia, have you seen those rocks at the bottom of the lighthouse. The ones that Isaac was falling towards. Well…they're big, pointy and hazardous! Do you actually think he's alive?' Garet demanded and Mia shrugged.

'Maybe…but we've got to keep going anyway. We have to find Jenna and Kraden' she whispered and Ivan sighed.

'You know what, I'd completely forgotten about them' Ivan admitted and Garet glared at him before stalking ahead of the rest. _Isaac was dead…there was no way he could've survived!_

**Isaac, Felix and Sheba**

Isaac's head broke the water, spluttering for air. He saw Felix and Sheba floating face-down in the water ahead of him. In a fit of panic, Isaac swam over to them and turned their heads out of the water. Felix started coughing up water and opened his eyes. Sheba was still making no response. Isaac grabbed one of her arms, Felix grabbed the other and they started swimming for the nearest land they saw, knowing that they probably could not make it alive.

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me! **

**Already got the second and third chapter and fourth chapter written up (because i had time once i figured out i couldnt post for 3 days and then FF told me that something was wrong with my documents and wouldnt let me upload but...eh) but I'm not uploading if I don't get reviews. I want to know people are at LEAST reading my stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To say in the least, i was not very pleased with only two reviews but anyway...here is chapter two and as said in the last story, read, enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 2**

'Jenna…come here for a moment' Alex said materializing right in front of her. She sighed and followed him to the other side of the peninsula. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw three people lying unconscious on the ground.

There was a long gash across Isaac's back and it seemed to have come from sword point. She turned accusing, brown eyes towards Alex. He raised his arms to defend himself 'it's just to make sure he cant get up again and attack us straight away' Jenna glared at him and slowly went over to the 3 on the sand. Both Isaac and Felix had their faces in the sand. It was only then that Jenna noticed that Felix also had a scar across his back. She turned back to Alex and he sighed 'just so he doesn't betray us again'

Jenna sighed, Alex hadn't forgotten.

_**Flashback**_

'_Look, I'm gonna go into town' Jenna stared at Felix as he headed towards the hotel door 'I'll be back in an hour.'_

'_Why are you going?' Jenna asked plainly and Felix flinched as he turned back to his face. _

'_It doesn't matter Jenna' _

'_It does, please tell me Felix' _

'_No!' _

'_Look Felix, you've kidnapped me from my home town, the LEAST you could do is tell me what's going on!' _

'_You remember Isaac's karate teacher?' Felix asked her after a moment and she nodded. _

'_Of course I do'_

'_I'm meeting with him' Jenna stared at Felix in shock. _

'_What!' _

'_Jenna…he's going back to Vale soon' Jenna felt a pang in her heart as Felix mentioned Vale. _

'_So?' _

'_I'm getting you home' Felix said after a moment 'he's going to take you home' with a swish of his cloak, Felix left. Suddenly Jenna felt nails piercing her shoulder. She turned to face Mernardi who punched her in the gut. Jenna sank down to the floor in pain and watched Mernardi sail out of the door after Felix. _

_That night there was a huge fight. Felix ended up with bruises all over his body and a broken nose from being attacked by Saturos. Mernardi has gotten a couple of bruises from Felix though because she had injured Jenna. But Felix looked the worst out of them all. His face was covered in blood and his skin was turning purple. Just before Saturos left, he hissed at Felix 'you betray us again, and you and your sister will die slow painful deaths!' _

_**End Flashback**_

Jenna heard a groan and glanced towards Sheba who was slowly pulling herself off of the ground. The roof of her mouth was bleeding but that seemed to be from the rocks and all the salt water. She was wincing in pain as she sat on the sand.

'What happened?' she asked quietly 'I remember…hanging off the lighthouse with Felix and Isaac trying to pull me up…and then we fell'

'Sheba, its ok' Jenna said quietly 'just lie down and get a bit of rest'

'O-Ok'

Jenna watched as Sheba slowly fell back to sleep. Jenna rushed to Isaac's side when she heard him gasp in pain.

'Isaac!' she said instantly as he slowly lifted his fingers to touch the gash in his back before wincing.

'J-Jenna' he said, still a little out of it. All the pain from his back was driving him absolutely mad 'w-what's wrong with my back?' He could barely even get the words out.

'Alex used his sword on you while you were unconscious'

'Ugh' Isaac groaned before putting his face back into the sand and closing his eyes. Jenna stared at her brother, he didn't even look alive.

**Garet, Ivan and Mia**

'It's impossible to steer this ship without Isaac' Mia huffed as she tried to pull the heavy steering wheel to the left.

Garet ran over to help her. Gently pushing her out of the way, Garet took over steering.

'Mia, go and check on Ivan. He's inside, trying to find some ship manual books'

'OK Garet and…just be careful' Mia swung around and headed inside the ship to find Ivan.

Garet stared out onto the water. He didn't know what to do with himself now. Even though he wasn't alone, he felt incredibly angry. The 3 people closest to him in life and disappeared, one after the other. First it was Felix, Garet's first friend.

_**Flashback**_

'_Who are you' a 4 year old, brown haired boy poked his head up in front of Garet. The boy grinned at Garet and Garet stared at the chocolate in his hand before offering it to the boy._

'_I'm Garet' Garet answered as the boy helped himself to chocolate._

'_Felix' Felix said through a full mouth 'mmm, I've never tasted this before! What is it?'_

'_Um…it's chocolate. I always have it' _

'_I don't think mummy and daddy can buy it'_

'_Why not'_

'_Cause we're poor' Felix didn't look the least bit ashamed at telling Garet this. _

'_Oh…'_

'_Yea' Felix greedily grabbed some more chocolate and stuffed it into his mouth. Garet laughed and soon they were hanging out every day. _

_**End flashback**_

Garet laughed to himself as he though back to that day. It had all seemed so carefree and easy back then. And now here he was, battling giant waves with a Lemurian ship. Jenna had just been born when that had happened. She was 4 years younger than the rest of them. Garet was 5 when he met Isaac because Isaac was away with his grandmother in Tolbi so he was never in Vale. Then his grandmother passed away and Isaac's mum brought him to Vale with her.

_**Flashback**_

'_Garet' Felix shouted banging on Garet's door impatiently 'I got something to show you!' _

'_COMING' Garet pulled the door open and they were both off, running towards Vale Plaza. They stopped for breath at the physenergy stone. 'What do you need to tell me?' _

'_There's a new woman working at the hotel' Felix gasped out 'gramma told me!' _

'_Really?' Garet looked exited 'does she have candy?'_

'_I dunno, but Gramma says she has a boy my age named Sac' _

'_Sac?' _

'_Yea, Sac' _

'_Funny name' Garet said after a moment and Felix laughed. _

'_Let's go meet him' they both ran into the hotel. Michael grabbed Felix around the stomach and lifted him onto the counter before turning to get Garet. Felix noticed a blonde-haired boy with a yellow scarf sitting on the counter next to him. 'Are you Sac?' he asked rudely and the boy stared at him. _

'_Um…no…I'm Isaac' _

'_Oh…well…have you seen a boy named Sac?' Garet interrupted and Isaac shook his head._

'_Nup…I'm new' _

'_Oh, too bad' Felix hopped off the counter and walked out the door, Garet following closely behind._

_**End Flashback**_

This time Garet couldn't hide the wide smile that spread across his face. It was so funny to remember calling Isaac 'Sac''. It had taking a month to realise that 'Sac' was actually Isaac. Garet and Felix had then added Isaac and had become a threesome and terrorised Vale together. Jenna was last met. Garet had met Jenna when he was ten and she was six.

_**Flashback**_

_Garet was in a foul mood. Isaac had gone away with his dad somewhere and Felix had gone with him. Lately, they'd become best friends and had abandoned Garet. Ironic really about how Felix hated Isaac at first. Well, now Garet had nothing to do. He decided to go see if Dora would give him any candy. She probably wouldn't but it was worth a shot. He was on his way there when he saw a girl with 2 stubby plaits on her head, picking stones out of the water. He headed over to her. She lifted her face out of the water to look at him. He could tell instantly that she was much younger than him. _

'_Hi, I'm Garet' he introduced himself and the girl smiled. _

'_I'm Jenna' _

'_Cool…um, what are you doing' he indicated the different stones in her hand._

'_Mummy wants to make something to put on the table and she told me to go get some rocks to make it pretty'_

'_Can I help?' Garet asked and she nodded._

'_Only get the pretty looking ones though' _

'_Gotcha' _

_**End Flashback**_

Garet frowned a little bit more on this memory. Who knew if he'd ever see Jenna again? He knew he would never see Felix and Isaac again but there was still a possibility on seeing Jenna. He wondered if she was actually still alive.

'Garet' Mia's voice said from his shoulder 'are you ok, you're really pale'

'I'm worrying about Jenna' Garet mumbled.

'Garet, I'm sure Jenna's fine, just please cheer up a little Garet. It hurts me to see you like this!'

'I'm sorry Mia' he gave her a small smile and she hugged him.

'It's alright Garet, it's hard for everyone'

**OK, quite a lot of flashbacks but they will be mentioned later on in the story. **

**Need ideas for pairings**


	3. Chapter 3

**lol, baely any reviews but i'm still uploading it! I am such a sad creature! OK! Chapter 3 is UP! Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

'Felix' Jenna gasped and ran to help her struggling brother. The gash on his back was obviously causing him a lot of pain. Isaac was still in pain but had lessened it a bit by casting cure on himself which knocked him back into unconsciousness.

'Jenna?' Felix slowly stood up, still a little shaky 'who did something to my back?'

'Alex'

'Oh' that explained everything to Felix 'I'm gonna kill him' Jenna pulled an herb out of her bag and used it on Felix which healed him enough to use cure on the gash. Like Isaac, it didn't heal the gash but it got rid of some f the pain. Unlike Isaac though, Felix did not collapse again. That was probably because Jenna had used an herb on him, she hadn't with Isaac.

'Where's Sheba?' Felix asked in panic and Jenna pointed to the ground next to Isaac, which Sheba was lying on 'and why is Isaac here?'

'Cause he tried to save Sheba and got knocked off the lighthouse with you'

'I thought I had seen him in the water' Felix growled, struggling to pull his sword out of

its sheath but it was too heavy while he was this weak.

'Jenna' Kraden walked to Jenna 'Alex is gone again'

'Oh great!' Jenna sighed, exasperated.

'Um…guys' Jenna turned towards Isaac and Sheba, who were both awake. Sheba appeared to have been the one who had spoken 'there's a giant wave heading towards us!'

Jenna let go of Felix, who just managed to continue standing, and ran over to Isaac and Sheba. She gripped Isaac's arm and pulled him up, Sheba could get up by herself. Sheba was stronger than the boys because she had done nothing. She had fallen, been pulled along by the boys and Alex didn't injure her. So therefore, all she was feeling with slight tiredness.

Suddenly the wave was upon them, shouting and screaming, the group dove to the ground as the wave covered the island/floating peninsula.

**Ivan**

Ivan sighed, he was lost. Why on earth had Babi given such a huge ship to a group of 3? Granted, he thought they were a group of four but one person wouldn't have made a difference in the size of the ship. He had walked into about 20 bedrooms already and they were all different. He couldn't stand this! His thoughts slowly drifted off to the girl he had first seen in Babi's castle. He had wandered away from the others and met her by himself before he took the others to meet her.

_**Flashback**_

'_Hey' Ivan said, standing behind the girl and she swivelled around in shock._

'_What are you doing in here?' she asked 'and how come I didn't feel you creeping up behind me?' _

'_I'm very good at masking myself' Ivan smirked and the girl frowned 'by the way, my names Ivan'_

'_I'm Sheba, and I'm just as good as hiding myself as you are! And would you please stop trying to read my mind' Sheba demanded and Ivan looked shocked. _

'_How?' he asked confused 'did you know?' _

'_Cause, I can do that little trick as well' Ivan felt fingers prying through his mind and he shook his head quickly to get rid of them._

'_Okay, point taken. What are you doing here?' _

'_I was kidnapped by Babi' she said shortly 'but I'd rather not get into that! How come you have my powers? I'm the only one who has them because I fell from the sky and apparently I am the child of the gods!' _

'_It's not god power though' Ivan looked mightily confused 'it's called physenergy and all of my friends have it as well! Isaac, Mia and Garet all have it. Isaac can control the earth, Mia can control the water and Garet can control fire. I can control wind and so can you' _

_Sheba's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the boy, she let herself look him over. He was slightly cute and he had an aura of immatureness surrounding him. _

'_Yes, I am cute aren't I' Ivan grinned at her and Sheba pushed him away, laughing. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ivan laughed out loud. He had liked Sheba straight away once he had entered the room. At only 13, they were both the same height, which was odd for Ivan. Normally he liked girls that were much taller than him but this time he had fallen for a girl the same height and he had never felt better.

**Garet and Mia**

'Garet, are you hungry?' Mia asked after a while. She had been balancing on the side of the boat for a while with Garet watching her closely. He didn't want to lose her as well to the crashing waves.

'A little' he admitted 'but we have to get to Daila as soon as possible to save Jenna'

'Garet, please just think about what your doing for a second. You're rushing us towards Daila and we don't even know where Jenna headed next. She may have wanted to light the mars-' She paused for a second, her eyes widening in horror.

'What?' Garet asked confused.

'Isaac had the mars star' she gasped out and Garet's mouth dropped open.

'Oh no'

'And all the money…and physenergy stones' Garet banged his head on the steering wheel in anger.

'Now the mars star is probably washed away at sea or something' Garet muttered 'never to be found again'

Mia touched his shoulder lightly and smiled weakly 'Garet, it'll all be ok'

**A beautiful Ivan/Sheba scene if I do say so myself! What did you guys think? **

**Also, what pairings would you like in here. i want ideas but i wont nessacarily do what everyone likes as i do like some pairings myself and mite want to use them. to see what pairings i like, visit my user lookup thingy**


	4. Chapter 4

**god, i dont even know why i'm bothering anymore!**

**  
Chapter 4**

Isaac woke up first. They had been hit on an island and now the peninsula turned island was now a normal peninsula again. He glanced next to him and saw Felix stirring. Both boys pulled themselves up at the same time. Felix shot Isaac a glare but didn't say anything as he went to help Sheba. Isaac gently woke Jenna and helped her stand up. She wasn't hurt but the impact had shocked her and she was a bit shaky on her feet. Both boys got to Kraden at the same time and Isaac stepped aside to let Felix wake up the old man. Sheba glanced between the two boys confused and used her mind-reading powers to find out what was going on. She frowned when she found out and glared at them both.

'OK, is everyone ok?' Jenna took over and Sheba, Felix and Isaac nodded 'great, lets head towards Daila.'

'Wait, he's not coming with us' Felix said pointing at Isaac while Isaac said 'I'm not going with him' pointing at Felix at exactly the same time. Jenna sighed and picked up a rock. She threw it against the ground and it shattered.

'Do you want that to be your heads next time?' she asked and both boys shook their heads in fear 'good, then come on' she stalked off, Sheba close behind. Kraden rushing to keep up and the boys at the back sending each other daggers!

Soon they were in Daila.

'Common guys, we gotta get some new weapons' Jenna squealed and led the boys over to a weapon stall. Isaac decided not to buy anything. He was perfectly content with his Silver Blade. Felix purchased himself a long sword. Isaac laughed at him; he had gotten his long sword as one of his first weapons. And here Felix was purchasing the terrible sword. Felix sent him a glare and bought Jenna a short sword. Isaac stopped laughing at Jenna in pity. Sheba decided to sell her sword and equip the Shaman's rod. Isaac was impressed; maybe this team wouldn't die in the first battle. They boys then got dragged off to look at armour. Isaac wasn't impressed with the items they had. He would rather stick to his spirit armour, dragon shield and warriors helm. Felix purchased a travel vest, wooden shield and leather cap. Isaac kept quiet this time. He didn't want to make Felix seem inexperienced.

They explored the town and found a couple of herbs, some gold, a sleep bomb and a smoke bomb. They left Daila, Isaac glaring at Felix and Felix glaring right back. Outside they found a Venus Djinni named Echo which joined Felix. Isaac already had enough Djinni and couldn't carry anymore.

They headed to Kandorean temple.

**Mia, Garet and Ivan**

They had finally reached Daila. They, like Isaac, were not impressed by the selection of goods the people had but didn't show it so obviously like Isaac had.

'Look mummy, more travellers' a little blonde girl ran up to them a smiled.

'More?' Mia asked confused and she nodded.

'Yea, there was a group of' she paused for a minute, counting on her fingers '5' she confirmed and Mia frowned, glancing at Ivan and Garet.

'What did they look like?' Mia asked kindly and the little girl puffed herself up with importance.

'One of them was an old man. There were 2 girls. One with brownish reddish hair and the other with short blonde hair that looked like a bowl. There were also two guys. One had blonde hair and a yellow scarf. The other boy and long brown hair! They boys didn't look very happy but the girls and the old man were happy' she said quickly and Mia's eyes widened.

'What's your name?'

'Lillian'

'Well Lillian, did you catch the traveller's names?'

'Um…the boys were named Elix and Zack…according to the 2 girls who were shouting at them. The girls were called Jemma and Sheeva. The old man was called Kraken'

'Close enough' Mia said nicely 'my name is Mia and my friends are named Garet and Ivan. Nice to meet you Lillian and thank you for all your help'

'You're welcome' Lillian looked really happy and puffed herself up with self-importance.


End file.
